


What Comes Next

by k8tieface



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-18 23:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5947933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k8tieface/pseuds/k8tieface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post Episode 3x03 - *spoilers*<br/>Abby, Kane and Indra in the back of the rover. Abby has a lot to think about, but instead chooses to focus her energy on being a doctor. My first Kabby fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Comes Next

What had just happened? Abby couldn’t even really understand it. She had been standing in the throne room, she knew that. She had watched Clarke bow to Lexa and say the words that Marcus and she had discussed in great detail while Abby looked on. She remembered Bellamy, Octavia, and Pike storming into the chambers, and all hell had broken loose. Somehow she had left her daughter there; something she had sworn to never do again. And they were at war. Again. What had just happened?!

The two guards’ bodies on the floor of the rover jostled as they hit a particularly big bump in the road, and Abby broke from her reverie. Over the past 3 months, she had learned that there are times for introspection and dwelling on the past, and then there are times like this. Times when she would have to break it to families that their loved ones were gone and not returning. Times of war when it was all hands on deck.

She looked across the rover at Indra whose face was locked into a tense scowl. She had agreed to ride with Abby and Kane after ordering her coalition delegation to return to their villages and meet her with as many soldiers as they could at Arkadia. She had convinced herself that the battle with Azgeda would not be start at Polis but instead begin on Abby’s doorstep. Had it only been this afternoon that Indra had been smiling widely at Kane in the marketplace?

Abby’s eyes drifted slowly to the man sitting next to her. He too had the same tense scowl as Indra, and he seemed deep in thought. He was flexing and un-flexing his right hand repeatedly. He probably didn’t even realize he was doing it.

“How’s your arm?”

She had startled him; she had startled everyone. Since heading back to Arkadia, she, Indra, Kane, and the guards that had escorted them into Polis had been riding in silence. For a good ten minutes, the only sound to fill the cab had been the crunch of roadway beneath the tires and the corresponding movements of the dead. Glancing at Marcus and her, the guards quickly looked away, realizing this was to be a private conversation. Abby briefly felt Indra’s eyes glance between her and Kane before averting as well.

“It’s fine.”

Typical. He didn’t want to admit to her that it hurt, because he thought he deserved the hurt and didn’t want her to do anything to alleviate it. He was still trying to earn his ‘salvation’. But the growl in his voice and the way he was holding his arm betrayed him.

“Here, let me look at it,” and she made to grab for his wrist so she could hold his forearm across her lap and examine it more closely. He hesitated, just for a moment, but it still made her want to smack him. She was a doctor. Probably the best doctor currently on Earth, and he didn’t want her to help him. What a complete imbecile!

When she finally had his arm where she wanted it, laying perpendicular to her thighs, she began a closer inspection. The skin where the brand had made contact was scorched and a reddish hue radiated around the edges. She could feel the heat rolling off it in waves. If she had known this is what the Grounders intended to seal the coalition, she would not have told Marcus that ‘the honor’ was his. Guilt washed over her as she traced the skin at the periphery of the surrounding redness, making sure not to touch the part of his arm that had actually touched the brand.

She could feel his eyes on her, and she was so very tempted to lean down and place her lips to his skin. To let him know that she never wanted this kind of hurt for him, and if she could take away the pain she would gladly do so. But now was not the time, nor the place. Another time, maybe, she thought to herself and almost smirked. 

“Does it hurt?” she asked as she looked back up to meet his curious gaze. 

“Yes,” and his eyes flicked down to where her thumb was unconsciously tracing the outer edges of the wound. She immediately stilled her fingers but didn’t let go of his wrist.

“When we get back, remind me to clean the wound in medical. So you don’t get an infection. And I’ll get you some pain medication while we’re there.”

“Abby, I don’t—,” but he stopped his protest when he saw the look in her eyes and felt her grip tighten on his wrist. “Yes, alright. I’ll remind you.”

She begrudgingly let go of his wrist, but let her body lean slightly to the left so that her shoulder was brushing up against his. She didn’t know what had happened in Polis, or what awaited them back in Arkadia. But she could be here right now, in the back of this rover with Indra and the guards, and with Marcus’s silent strength holding her upright for a few more hours until all hell broke loose once again.


End file.
